toto_y_los_ponisfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Es Arte un Vestido Hacer
Es Arte un Vestido Hacer (Art of the Dress en Inglés) es la única canción en el décimo quinto episodio de la primera temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Es la primera canción cantada por Rarity, es cantada mientras confecciona cada uno de los vestidos para sus amigas. La canción es un directo homenaje o una "copia prestada" a la canción de Stephen Sondheim Putting It Together del show Sunday In the Park With George. Letra en Español Latino : Rarity :: A coser, junta varios hilos :: Twilight ve, como un gran vestido te haré, :: Que la tela caiga perfecta, :: El color ideal es para tí. :: Debo pensar bien en cada parte, :: Para que el vestido sea obra de arte. :: El vestido de Twilight es. :: A chequear detalles de la tela, :: Joyas hay, tiene una puntada y de pegar. :: Hacerlo perfecto y elegante, :: Aunque no le agrade y sea formal, :: Ella es un poco más casual, :: Pues vender le interesa más. :: Es de AppleJack, lo ves. :: Es muy sencillo, el rosa a Pinkie Pie, :: A Fluttershy algo fresco, :: Buena forma y color. :: ¿Creen que se ve lindo? : : Lindo y maravilloso, :: Enganchar, sé que te va a ¡encantar! :: Que combine todo con la crin :: Y algo de magia por aquí, :: Aunque en un costado largo esté, :: Rainbow se verá muy bien. :: El vestido de Rainbow es. :: A medir, a cortar, :: Diseñar, colocar, :: Cada hilo coser, :: Cada lienzo poner. :: ¡Es arte un vestido hacer! Reprise : Twlight Sparkle: Bien, las estrellas del cinturón deben ser muy precisas, Orión tiene tres estrellas en el cinturón, no cuatro. : Rarity: :: A coser junta varios hilos, :: tiempo no hay, :: ellas siempre tiene la razón. :: Aunque mi elección fue la correcta, :: está noche hay que terminar. :: Pinkie Pie ese color es fuerte, :: ponlo a la luz y lo verás. :: Los he cosido juntos. : Pinkie Pie: ¿No crees que mi vestido tendría más estilo con paletas? : Rarity: Bueno creo que... : Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué tal unos globos? : Rarity: Pues es que... : Pinkie Pie: ¡Hazlo! : Rarity : Cada hora, : Un cambio más, : Los voy cosiendo juntos, sin parar. : Fluttershy yo me confundo más, : Rainbow Dash tienes que pensar, : ¡Oh por Dios! no hay mucho tiempo ya, : y el que es de Applejack debe brillar. : Hacer vestidos, es sencillo ya ves. : Hay que coser de nuevo, : a medirlos, seguir ese es mi objetivo. : Twilight Sparkle: Esta constelación es el Can Mayor, no el menor. : Fluttershy: Alta costura francesa por favor. : Rarity: ¡Agh! : Applejack: ¿Y si llueve? Ah ¡Impermeables! : Pinkie Pie: Más globos, no son demasiados globos, más dulces, menos dulces. ¡Espera! ¡Serpentinas! : Rarity: ¿Serpentinas? : Pinkie Pie: ¿De quién es el vestido? : Rarity: Serpentinas entonces. : Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué? : Rarity: ¿No vas a decirme que cambie algo también? : Rainbow Dash: No, solo quiero que mi vestido sea genial. : Rarity: ¿No te gusta el color? : Rainbow Dash: El color esta bien pero que se vea más genial : Rarity: ¿No te gusta la forma? : Rainbow Dash: La forma está bien, sólo has que se vea pues, genial. Que sea veinte por ciento más genial. : Pinkie :: Si mi decisión no existía. : Dash :: Lo que más nos gusta es conocer. : Sparkle :: Para hacer estilo y apariencia. : Fluttershy :: Y asegurarnos de tenerla. : Applejack :: Aunque solo tengas que evitarla. : exepto Rarity :: Y no haya mucho para comprarla. : Rarity :: No oponerme y no intimidarme ,en la presentación está el arte. :: A medir, a cortar, :: diseñar, colocar, :: cada hilo coser, :: cada lienzo poner. :: Es arte un vestido hacer. Categoría:Canciones